One Day
by atacchan
Summary: Perbincangan mereka tentang masa depan.


One Day © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Perbincangan mereka tentang masa depan.

.

Warning : OOC, absurd, ide pasaran, alur maksa, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Masa Marauders, tahun kelima mereka.

.

"Kau kenapa _mate_?" tanya Sirius saat menatap wajah kusut temannya.

"Seperti biasa, dia ditolak oleh Lily," jawab Remus.

Sirius melemparkan pandangan simpati tetapi dia tetap kesulitan menyembunyikan seringainya.

"Tertawalah _Padfoot_." komentar James pendek.

Sirius tertawa tanpa mencoba menyembunyikannya sama sekali. Peter yang melihat itu bingung antara apa dia harus tertawa juga atau mengikuti Remus yang tidak perduli.

"Dia dengan teganya mengatakan bahwa pernyataan cintaku norak dan memalukan,"

Mereka bertiga sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud James dengan sebutan 'dia'. Sirius menaikkan alisnya –ingin tahu-. Remus mengerling sekilas dan kembali membaca sedangkan Peter mengamati teman-temannya.

"Padahal aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman. Bayangkan! Aku mengatakan bahwa dia wanita tercantik yang pernah ku temui setelah ibuku dan aku juga mengatakan kepadanya bahwa nada membentaknya terdengar merdu," ratap James.

Remus mencoba tidak perduli meskipun telinganya terusik mendengar kata-kata James yang dibuat super-melow-dramatis. Tetapi detik berikutnya dia gagal saat James masih dengan nada yang sama bertanya.

Atau mungkin berteriak.

"APA YANG KURANG DARIKU?"

Peter dengan sigap menutup telinganya. Sirius yang tadinya hanya menertawakan temannya sekarang ikut terganggu.

"Aku kan baik, aku juga tidak norak, aku pintar. Yeah, meskipun Remus lebih pintar dariku, aku juga berbuat onar secukupnya –disini Remus menahan teriakkannya dalam-dalam-, aku juga tidak jelek, rambutku hanya berantakan, aku _chaser_ yang baik, dan-"

"Oke cukup _Prongs_,"

"Kau harus melihat bagaimana dia dengan teganya menolakku di depan puluhan murid,"

"Aku berharap aku ada di sana untuk menyaksikan betapa malunya dirimu,"

James mendelik.

"Apa? Melihat dirimu dipermalukan adalah hal yang lucu. Oh ayolah," bela Sirius.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menghibur," balas James ketus.

"Bagaimana aku mau menghiburmu jika kau sendiri mengucapkan begitu banyak kata penghiburan kepada dirimu sendiri,"

Peter sebagai teman yang baik menyela percakapan mereka.

"Jadi kau akan berhenti mengejar Lily, James?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Perjuanganku tidak boleh berhenti begitu saja! _My_ Lily harus tahu bahwa aku disini tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perasaannya."

Remus memutar bola matanya. Bukunya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Menghela nafas, mau tidak mau -karena dia orang yang paling waras- Remus ikut menyumbangkan pikiran atau lebih tepatnya memberikan pertanyaan mengenai kepastian.

"Lalu ditolak lagi?" tanyanya.

James terdiam. Remus dapat kesimpulan, James belum punya rencana selanjutnya.

OoO

Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu makan siang mereka di depan Danau Hitam dibawah pohon tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu luang.

Setelah pengakuan James bahwa dia ditolak –James mengatakan kepada temannya dengan santai untuk tidak ikut karena dia dengan optimis berkata bahwa Lily pasti menerimanya-, James dan Sirius menyusun rencana pernyataan cinta selanjutnya.

Peter sesekali menimpali tetapi dia lebih banyak mendengarkan. Hal yang cocok dengan tingkat 'kepintaran' orang seperti Peter. Remus tidak menyuarakan idenya sama sekali setelah tahu bahwa James bahkan tidak -atau mungkin belum- memikirkan mengenai penolakan selanjutnya jika Remus tidak menanyakan.

"Aku yakin ini pasti berhasil,"

"Memangnya kau bisa memainkan alat musik _Muggle_?" tanya Sirius.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagipula setahuku _Dad_ menyimpan sebuah gitar,"

"Apa yang akan kau nyanyikan James?" tanya Peter.

James lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening. sedang berpikir atau mungkin memutar otaknya. Remus mendengus. James tidak pernah berpikir lebih panjang dari tinggi badannya.

"Entahlah, akan aku pikirkan nanti."

Sirius hanya mendengus. "Kau mau memikirkannya kapan? Kata 'nanti' milikmu tidak bisa diprediksi."

Kali ini Remus mengiyakan pernyataan Sirius dalam hati.

"Tenang _Padfoot_, biarkan waktu berjalan dulu. Aku nanti pasti akan menikah dengan _My_ Lily dan hidup bahagia,"

Sirius dan Remus memutar bola mata sedangkan Peter malah menyoraki dengan semangat.

"Lalu kami akan membangun keluarga bahagia, aku akan tinggal di _Godric Hollow's_. Kami akan punya anak laki-laki, namanya umm.."

"Bagaimana dengan Ritchie?" tanya Peter menimpali.

"Tidak, terlalu manis. Namanya harus keren,"

Sirius tertawa. "Kau yakin akan sanggup serumah dengannya? Kalian belum pacaran dia sudah meneriakimu entah berapa kali."

"Kau meremehkan Lily, bagaimanapun dia adalah wanita yang baik."

Sirius mengangkat tangan. Menyerah dan nyengir.

"Ah ya, soal masa depan, kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya James kepada Sirius.

Sirius menaikkan alis.

"Kau akan menikah dengan siapa nantinya?"

Sirius menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, belum kepikiran. Aku tidak suka siapa-siapa sekarang."

Mendapatkan jawaban tidak seberapa dari Sirius, James mengalihkan pandangan ke Peter. "Kalau kau Pete?"

"Aku juga sama,"

"Wah, kalian benar-benar berpikiran pendek. Kalau kau Remus?"

Remus yang dipanggil menoleh. Dia tahu dengan benar apa yang dibahas tetapi tidak tahu akan menjawab apa.

"Mungkin aku akan menikah dengan seorang wanita,"

Sirius tergelak sedangkan James yang menanti-nanti melemparkan pandangan sebal.

"Kau tidak mungkin menikah dengan Pete, _Moony_!"

Remus hanya tersenyum. "Yah, habisnya aku tidak mau buru-buru menikah seperti mu."

"Kalian hanya belum merasakan jatuh cinta! Percayalah jika jatuh cinta-"

Sirius sudah tahu sepanjang apa penjelasan James langsung memotong. "Kalau pekerjaan, kau mau jadi apa James?"

James yang disela oleh Sirius mulai berpikir. "Mungkin aku akan menjadi _Auror_, entahlah aku akan memikirkannya saat konsultasi karir nanti,"

"Konsultasi karir. Aku hampir lupa, kapan itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah menjelang _OWL_, _Padfoot_." jawab James.

"Kau belum memikirkan mau jadi apa?" tanya James.

"Entahlah, mungkin menjadi _Auror_ sama sepertimu. Tetapi aku tidak suka pekerjaan yang terlalu rumit dan membuang waktu. Kalau kau _Moony_?"

"Entahlah, mungkin juga sama. Kalau tidak _Auror_ akan kupikirkan untuk mengajar. Tetapi yah kalian tahu keadaanku," Remus mencoba tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"_Moony_! Bagaimana kau mau melangkah kedepan jika kau masih memikirkan itu?"

"Maaf Sirius, tetapi itu juga bagian hidupku. Tidak semudah itu bisa menganggapnya tidak ada,"

Remus menunduk. Mereka berempat kompak diam. Remus yang menyadari atmosfir disekitarnya memberat mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Pete?"

"Eh aku? Aku mungkin juga menjadi _Auror_,"

James dan Sirius siap mem_bully_ Peter.

"Jika kau mau jadi Auror, kau harus menurunkan berat badan dan nafsu makanmu." komentar Sirius.

"Dan kau juga harus mempunyai potongan rambut yang lebih bagus,"

"Kau juga harus menaikkan nilai-nilai mu,"

Remus tersenyum. Dia senang melihat teman-temannya menasehati satu sama lain.

OoO

Seusai James dan Sirius menyampaikan berbagai wejangan yang menyebabkan Peter menyesal menjawab, mereka kembali terdiam. Menikmati semilir angin.

"_Guys_?" panggil Remus tiba-tiba.

Mereka sontak memberikan pandangan penuh kepada Remus.

"Ya?" tanya Peter.

Remus kembali terdiam, mecoba memikirkan ulang. Setelah melewati tiga detik yang dirasanya panjang, dia kembali memutus keheningan.

"Apakah," Remus sedikit ragu. Dia yakin pertanyaannya akan kedengaran seperti pertanyaan _klise_ para wanita. "..setelah kita nanti dewasa, memiliki keluarga masing-masing, kita masih akan seperti ini?"

Sirius memberikan reaksi paling cepat.

"Tentu saja _Moony_! Kita harus tetap begini, bukan maksudku bersikap tetap begini. Aku mengerti yang kau maksud, aku juga tetap akan bersahabat dengan kalian."

James memberikan senyum tertulus miliknya. Senyum yang seakan menyatakan bahwa dia sama seperti Sirius.

"Aku juga!" sahut Peter semangat.

Remus tersenyum.

"Tumben sekali pertanyaanmu _Moony_, kedengaran agak _klise_," komentar James juga pada akhirnya sambil nyengir.

Remus hanya tersenyum, setidaknya satu keingintahuaannya sudah terjawab.

"Suatu hari nanti," Sirius berkata dengan nada serius dan langsung mendapat perhatian dari anggota Marauders lainnya. "Pasti kita akan mempunyai kesibukan yang berbeda –atau sama, entahlah-, yang pasti kita akan memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar,"

"Yeah, dapat ku bayangkan," sela James.

Sirius mengangguk dan melanjutkan. "Tetapi bagaimanpun kita sahabat kan?"

Mereka sontak mengangguk bersamaan. Sirius yang melihat itu tertawa.

"Yah, tidak akan ada yang tahu suatu hari nanti jadinya seperti apa, tetapi kalian tetap sahabat ku," kata Remus.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai atau menggerakkan, mereka semua berpelukan.

OoO

Andai saja mereka tahu masa depan yang menanti.

OoO

Pada akhirnya James menikah dengan Lily. Para _Marauders_ tertawa saat mereka bertaruh kapan anak James akan lahir –yang mengakibatkan teriakan marah dari Lily-. Suasana bahagia. Setidaknya satu dari hal yang mereka pernah bicarakan menjadi nyata.

Apalagi setelah James melamar menjadi _Auror_, mereka mengira dengan waktu semua yang mereka bicarakan akan terwujud.

Setidaknya mereka masih percaya harapan.

OoO

"Mereka bilang dia mengincar dirimu dan keluargamu!" kata Sirius gusar.

"Aku tahu _Padfoot_, tenanglah," James menjawab lemas.

"Tenang katamu? Tidak bisa! Kau harus bersembunyi, lipat gandakan proteksi rumahmu,"

OoO

Sirius menatap kosong pada dinding batu Azkaban. Dia tidak suka tempat ini dan dia tidak pernah memimpikan untuk berada di sini. Apalagi dia masuk karena tuduhan yang seharusnya dilayangkan untuk temannya.

Dia bosan. Kabur juga dia tidak akan bisa.

"Sirius,"

Sirius sontak mengedarkan pandangan. Remus ada di depannya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu,"

OoO

Sirius menatap rendah pada Peter. Tidak menyangka bahwa teman yang ikut mengatakan bahwa mereka sahabat bisa berkhianat.

Bukan cuma nyawa James yang dipertaruhkan, tetapi juga kebebasan Sirius. Sirius yakin, Peter yang dikenalnya sudah tidak ada.

OoO

Remus mengemasi kopernya, kenyataan bahwa dia adalah Manusia Serigala sudah ketahuan. Setidaknya meskipun pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengajar lebih lama, keinginannya sempat terwujud. Satu dari impian yang dibicarakannya bersama _Marauders_.

Remus menghela nafas berat. Dia kehilangan James dan juga Peter –walau dalam hal yang berbeda-. Setidaknya Sirius selamat.

Dia melihat Harry datang. Remus menatap matanya sekilas. Mata Lily. Rambutnya kembali mengingatkannya akan James. Remus merasakan sesak didadanya.

Mungkin ada perasaan rindu juga.

OoO

Peter menatap Voldemort. Dia sedikit menyesal jika tahu jadinya akan begini. Dia merelakan temannya. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk kembali.

"Peter,"

Peter tersentak.

"Ya, yang mu-mulia?"

"Sepertinya ada penyusup,"

Dan Peter melihat kakek tua itu di sana. Dia dapat melihat Nagini menghampiri si kakek.

Satu nyawa lagi hilang di depannya.

OoO

Mungkin begini rasanya mati. Tenang dan damai. Dia tersenyum menatap Harry.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi kawan,' katanya dalam hati dan sesaat dia merasakan kerinduan akan teriakan James.

Setelah itu semuanya kosong. Saat dia membuka mata dia berada di dalam sebuah Kereta, mungkin. Sirius tidak yakin.

Kereta itu berhenti dan Sirius melangkahkan kaki Keluar dari kereta. Dia melihat James ada disana. Duduk disalah satu bangku dan melambaikan tangan. Pakaian mereka sama.

Putih.

OoO

"Dia menghianatimu,"

"Dia tidak punya pilihan, lagipula segalanya telah berlalu kan? Cobalah memaafkannya."

Sirius terdiam.

"Kau yang menjemputku?"

"Entahlah, yang aku tahu aku sedang menunggu kalian,"

OoO

Kilatan cahaya itu tidak jauh dari Tonks. Remus mencoba menghalangi tetapi sebuah kilatan cahaya lain lebih cepat mengenainya.

Dan semuanya putih.

OoO

"James, itu _Moony_,"

Remus melihat temannya ada disana. James dan Sirius. Pakaian mereka sama seperti miliknya.

"Aku datang," katanya dan tersenyum.

Senyum tertulus miliknya.

OoO

"Wah, aku ingin ikut berperang denganmu _Moony_, sayang sekali."

"Jadi, kau punya anak, siapa namanya?" tanya James mengabaikan perkataan Sirius.

"Teddy Lupin," katanya tersenyum.

"Nama yang bagus _Moony_, pada akhirnya kau menikahi remaja. Aku saja tidak sempat menikah,"

"Mungkin, karena kau tidak berkata kau akan menikah. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikahi Lily dan aku menikah dengannya. Remus bilang dia akan menikah dengan wanita dan dia menikah."

"Hah, seharusnya aku sempat memikirkannya juga,"

Mereka tertawa mendengar penuturan Sirius.

OoO

Peter terperanjat. Tangan yang diberikan _Lord_-nya menyekik dirinya sendiri. Samar-sama dia sudah mengetahui bahwa umurnya tidak lama.

Dia tahu itu benar saat semuanya mendadak putih.

OoO

Peter takut untuk keluar. Apa yang akan ditemukannya diluar Kereta ini? Adakah yang bersedia menjemputnya?

'Tidak, aku tidak perlu takut. Bagaimanapun aku sudah mati, apalagi yang harus ku takuti,'

Dia melangkah keluar, dilihatnya para sahabatnya –kalau masih bisa dianggapnya begitu- berdiri disana. Mereka tersenyum. Remus tersenyum paling hangat.

Ragu-ragu dia melangkah.

OoO

Peter kehilangan suarannya. Dia tidak dapat berucap sepatah katapun. Penuturan James yang dibenarkan oleh Remus dan Sirius membuatnya tersadar. Betapa kejamnnya dia selama ini.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Sama-sama Pete, bagaimanapun kita sudah berjanji bahwa kita bersahabat."

Dan disana mereka berpelukkan, seperti dulu. Hari dimana mereka mencoba menghayalkan mengenai masa depan.

OoO

Suatu hari nanti semuanya pasti berjalan sebagai mana seharusnya. Mereka membuktikannya. Bagaimana dengan mu?

OoO

.

Thanks for reading, without you I'm nothing

.

Happy 24th of August! Happy birthday for Rupert Grint and also for me too!

.

Review?

.

.


End file.
